Over the years, substantial progress has been made in medical technology, medical devices, and surgical techniques. This progress has dramatically improved patient survival rates, life expectancies, and quality of living, while also, often times, simultaneously reducing the incidence of serious complications or side effects. Despite such progress, continuous improvements to such medical technology, medical devices, and surgical techniques are needed to provide physicians with the most effective and safe treatments and procedures that are utilized to treat patients. As an example, back surgeries such as spinal fusions, discectomies, foraminotomies, laminectomies, and spinal disc replacements, while often very useful in treating various back-related conditions, are typically quite invasive and may potentially have unwanted or unintended consequences. Such consequences may include, but are not limited to, failed back syndrome, pseudoarthrosis, implant failure, the migration or subsidence of grafts, infection, bleeding, nerve damage, continued back pain after surgery, or a variety of other consequences. Fortunately, such consequences are often rare, particularly when such surgeries are performed by skilled surgeons. Nevertheless, an increasing number of people are undergoing various types of back surgeries each year. Additionally, there continues to be tremendous increases in medical costs associated with these procedures. As a result, the incidence of unintended or unwanted consequences may rise in a similar fashion. Therefore, providing additional options to physicians for conducting such surgeries is desirable, particularly because such options may aid in reducing such consequences.